Forum
The Forum is divided into two categories and fourteen sections. It's a very important part of the community as it's used to host world building contests and many discussions. In order to post or reply to any threads/posts an account must be created. There are no options for guest logins. Sign-Up Process The sign-up process is simple and only takes minutes. But each person signing-up is only allowed to have one account as each new account gets fifty Yerfbucks which can be used for many purposes, such as buying Hamumu Software games (1 Yerfbuck = $0.01). Before signing-up users must realise that Hamumu Software is a family friendly site which means anything vulgar, obnoxious, rude or adult-themed will not be tolerated. The first step of the sign-up process is to enter your birthday, people below thirteen years of age will have to be accompanied by a parent or guardian during the process as parents or guardians are required to enter their email addresses. Any actions conducted by the youth such as profile changes or warnings will be sent to the parent or guardian. The rest of the process asks for finer details such as a login username, password, email address, time-zone, and email and private message options. These can later be changed using the user control panel, and birthday is automatically set to be hidden. Users who have been permanently banned in the past cannot create a new account since their IP address is also banned. Categories And Sections The forum is divided into two categories, General and Games, and has fourteen sections. Each section has it's own varying rules as well. General This category is for general topics that may or may not have something to do with the website. General Blabber ~ ''Talk about whatever. ~ Rules! | ''Total Mayhem ~ (Almost) NO RULES!! ~ Rules! | Making Dumb Games ~ Discuss game development. ~ Rules! | Games This category is for posts which have something in common with the games published at Hamumu Software or which were made by Mike Hommel who is the owner of Hamumu Software. But there are two exceptions which are the Non-Hamumu Games and Mafia & Forum Games sections. Dr. Lunatic | Growtopia | Loonyland | Adventures Of Bouapha | Kid Mystic | Costume Party | Dumb: The Game And Webgames | Our Other Games | Non-Hamumu Games | Mafia & Forum Games | These sections in the category of Games follow the same rules as in the section General Blabber. Members And Moderators Here is a page which contains more information than your average Hamumu Forum Public Profile page on members and moderators of the Hamumu Software community. Noteworthy Events Below are events such as world development and game development contests which are usually part of the Hamumu Software community culture. NONE YET Fate Sometime around July 2016, the forums were replaced with a message that said "Sorry folks, forums are closed for a few days. Got some things to do!" After the forums came back with a shiny new redesign, they were once again active for a number of months, albeit to a far less extent than before. Most recently, the forums closed down again on January of 2018 with the re-redesign of Hamumu.com. The current fate and plans for the forum are unknown. Category:Website